This invention relates to valves useful both for flow divergence and flow convergence and more particularly to servo-controlled annular flow diverter valves which are also useful in the reverse direction for flow mixing. In more detail, the invention relates to a valve capable of splitting a single inflowing stream into two separate and distinct outflowing streams wherein one of the outflowing streams follows the original flow path and the other outflowing stream follows a flow path immediately surrounding the first flow path. The valve operating on fluid flow in the reverse direction can also act as a controllable device capable of mixing two fluids flowing from a concentric system into the inner tube. Specifically, the invention relates to a valve for diverting flow from the center of two concentric tubes to the annulus between the tubes and for controlling the volume ratio of said flows.
Flow divergence, or splitting, describes a configuration wherein a valve is utilized to split a single inflowing stream of fluid into two separate and distinct outflowing streams. A control valve of this type is one capable of varying the ratio of the mass flows of the two outflowing streams.
Flow mixing in a controlled manner describes a configuration wherein a valve is utilized to combine two separate and distinct inflowing streams. The ratio of the mass flows of the inflowing streams is capable of being varied.
Particularly where a minimum amount of space is available and zero leakage is a requirement, mechanical seals and complex pressure boundary configurations are avoided for process systems where it may be desirable to split an incoming stream of fluid into two outflowing streams, one of which continues along the flow path of the inflowing stream and the other of which follows a flow path immediately surrounding the first outflowing stream and to control the volume ratio of fluids in the two outflowing streams. Such a configuration may be desirable, for example, when it is necessary to bypass flow away from the original flow path on a controlled basis. As a mixer the valve is useful in annular systems where otherwise the flow streams would have to be directed into parallel piping which run into a separate mixing device.
A valve of this kind is specifically useful in controlling the flow of helium used as a coolant to vary the amount of cooling obtained. The valve also is useful in liquid (including liquid metals), two-phase, slurrying and fluidized particulate systems where the fluid may be at high pressure and/or may be corrosive.